Beneath The Sand
by MissyBanto
Summary: A Rikku and Gippal thing. They go traveling together after fighting about their past. But after wandering Besaid and various other places, Rikku slowly begins to realize Gippal still clings to what they had..and what they were becoming.
1. A Journey's Beginning

"Leaving, Rikku?"

Rikku turned around, the heat making her sluggish. On an average day she would've whipped to face the speaker and greet them with a smile. Today, she wasn't in the mood. The hyper girl from the Bikanel was sad, for some reason. Everyone else was happy, now, except maybe Paine, but you never knew.

Lulu was sitting beneath a tent shielding her from the scorching waves of heat beneath the sun in Rikku's hometown, holding her baby in her arms and smiling to herself as Yuna and Tidus spoke with herself and Wakka about their adventures, good and bad.

Rikku sighed, knowing that, on a normal basis, she'd be playing hand games with the infant and nodding along with Yuna as they discussed their voyages.

Today, she was sad. As she faced her friend, she may've known why, deep inside.

"Gippal," she breathed, raising an arm above her eyes to keep the sun from them. They sparkled, the green color spectacular behind the array of braided hair that hung in her face.

"Cid's girl," Gippal teased.

"Don't start, Gippal, I can't take it today."

Gippal, puzzled, took the hint and plopped down gracefully in the sand beside her.

"Don't be sad. It isn't like I'll be gone long, I'm just going to go to talk to Baralai about something, and you know that."

"Oh, come off it!" Rikku gave him a shove, and Gippal laughed. "I'm not shedding any tears for the likes of you, goof. Don't make me sic my pet on you."

"Aw, c'mon. I don't wanna be eaten by your stupid monkey friend. I have respect for you, why can't you have some for me?"

"Oh please," Rikku said with a pout, "you can't even spell respect!"

"R E S P E C T. Care for me to sing?"

"No, thank you."

"You know, Rikku, for all the praise you've gotten, you haven't gotten as much as Yuna." Gippal looked at the sky, trying to sound thoughtful. "Although it was kinda sad that you had to drag your own high summoner around for protection—"

Rikku leapt on Gippal and they flailed around in the sand as Rikku proceeded to pound the crap out of him.

"Rikku!" Gippal caught Rikku's fists in his hands, which were twice as large as hers, "I missed you while you were gone, dork."

Rikku sat up suddenly, leaving Gippal laying in the sand. The sun disappeared behind a cloud and Rikku looked down at Gippal.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," she said, eyes full of tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No crying, Rikku!"

"I'm not," Rikku said stubbornly, "You've gotten sand in my eye!"

Gippal frowned, a serious affair on his tanned, handsome face. He looked sinister with his black eye patch on, and the upset look slightly frightened Rikku, but…she had made up her mind.

"I…am leaving too."

"Give it a break, Rikku; I'm just going to talk to the praetor."

"I'm not going with you, idiot. I'm going…elsewhere, I guess…..alone."

Gippal blinked. Then he started laughing. The distressed look on Rikku's face shut him up, and fast.

"You are going, aren't you?"

"Why lie?"

"Rikku, you…just…I don't know, you just can't."

Rikku turned on him. She was sick of this, she needed excitement in her life, not the same places. She wanted to meet new people.

"Why can't I?"

"You want reasons?"

"Give me five!" Rikku placed her hands on her hips and glared at Gippal, insides crumbling. _Stop me, _she begged silently. _I don't want to be alone. _

"You're too young. You can't go out alone. It's dangerous out there. There are still fiends."

"That's four," Rikku gasped out, feeling a pressure on her heart.

"Well," Gippal said thickly, not noticing, "there are five; I've just chosen to give you four."

"Well," Rikku replied, tipping back and forth on the balls of her feet, "Guess five isn't important, and I'm off tomorrow."

She got up to leave, but Gippal grasped her arm and pulled her rather close to him.

"What idiot has decided to take you places?"

"I'm going by myself. On foot."

"Er. Oh."

"Goodbye, Gippal," Rikku said softly.

Gippal grabbed her arm again. The sun was sinking, and the moon was already out.

"When are you coming back?"

Rikku smiled.

"When I've had enough adventure," she said with a blissful sigh, "And when I'm stronger, I guess. I want to go places, not hang around in the Bikanel for ever."

"But you've been here nearly all your life," Gippal argued, picking up sand in his fist and sifting it through his fingers, "This sand and this desert are part of you."

Rikku looked at her childhood friend.

"As are you," she said quietly, then raced down the hill, leaving Gippal stupefied on the sand dune.


	2. Across the Sea

The next morning, Rikku set out early, for one specific purpose…to avoid Gippal.

She'd packed a sandwich and stolen a few dresspheres from Yuna.

Sheathing her knives, Rikku shouldered her bag and raced toward the edge of the desert.

"Out of Besaid, out of Besaid, go on now, get away from Besaid." She kept repeating the same phrase to herself until it had driven her crazy. It was when she decided to concentrate on something else did she realize that she was being watched.

And laughed at, as she was going in circles.

"Oh," she whined, "where am I?"

"In the Bikanel, idiot."

"GIPPAL!"

Rikku twirled around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get killed, stupid," he said walking right on by, "Hurry up, we don't have all day."

Rikku blinked stupidly in the sun, then ran after him.

"What are you _doing_?" She repeated, skipping after Gippal to keep up with his long strides.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gippal looked at her and stopped walking.

"Huh?" Rikku paused. What was that look in his….uh…eye…? Was it…nope, it was gone.

"You're gonna die if you don't have an escort, you weakling." After ruffling her hair, Gippal strode off in the direction of the coastline.

"You're slow, Rikku, have you turned into a sloth?"

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I was simply implying…that you seem to have turned into an incredibly slow and stupid being."

Just as Rikku was about to bash Gippal over the head with whatever was nearest to her, she and her traveling companion were attacked by fiends: an Amorphous Gel and a Lupine.

"Easy!" Rikku exclaimed, and did her thieving dance before beating the Lupine to a pulp with her daggers.

"Mwa ha!" she blew it a kiss and giggled.

"Pathetic."

In a blur, Gippal rushed by Rikku and slaughtered the Amorphous Gel, leaving her stunned.

"Fine," she snapped, and skipped ahead of him, "what, does he think I can't take care of myself? Gee!"

"Watch it, Rikku."

Whack.

"Owie!"

"Moron."

"You're so mean," Rikku wailed, rubbing her head where she'd bashed it on the dock, "I have half a mind to leave without you, as planned!"

"Half a mind," said Gippal, feigning concern, "Better be careful; that's all you've got, Rikku!"

"Ooh…" Rikku stomped off to the edge of the landing bay and jumped in a vehicle that hovered above the water. It was tied to the wooden post with a frayed rope, and a matching one lay harbored on the other side of the dock.

"Ooh, darn," Rikku said loudly, for now it was obvious Gippal would be accompanying her. Secretly, she was pleased. She might get some fun out of this; if he stopped being so wicked for no reason! Jeez.

"Race ya." Gippal leapt into the other vehicle and grinned at Rikku. The ocean breeze whipped the plaits in Rikku's hair about her face. She looked at the brilliant sun.

"You're on," she yelled, and gunned the machine. Her current means of transportation skipped the water, which splashed in her face as she rode across the vast stretch of water. Gippal had somehow ended up in front of her!

"Why, you…"

"Here's to you, Rikku!"

Gippal blew Rikku a taunting kiss, standing up on the seat of his ride. Rikku watched him, his lean body proud, blocking the sea spray, opening his face to the cool water of the ocean with a smile. She watched his shoulders move as he turned…and smirked at her, mouthing,

"_I'm winning"_.

"WAHOO!"

"ARGH!" With an odd snarl of frustration, Rikku leaned forward and spurred the water jet machine forward.

"Vroom!" Rikku steered the jet towards Gippal and surprised him.

"You can't defeat me!" The spunky girl lightly bumped her jet against Gippal's, and he lost his balance, still standing, and fell off with a satisfying splash.

"Yippie!"

Racing along the stretch of beach before her, Rikku caught sight of the dock.

"Yes!"

Rikku maneuvered the jet into the dock space and turned it off at the same time she leapt into the air and landed on her rear on the wooden planks, laughing.

"I beat you!"

Gippal swam up to the dock, and paused to tread water for a moment before saying, "Nah, I let you win."

"What?" Rikku gasped, "I knocked you clear out of—"

She stopped when she realized he wasn't listening, but laughing, long and hard. A smile crept along her face when she realized he'd left his jet out in the ocean, and had probably swam the whole way to catch up with her. Idiot. Soon, Rikku was laughing too.

"So," Gippal said when the laughter had subsided, "How strong have you gotten?"

Rikku blinked.

"Um…"

"Hanging out with Yuna probably made you weaker." He smiled and dodged her punch, "C'mon, fight me!"

"Oh, but…"

Gippal gave her an impish smile and slid into a fighting stance.

"You won't hurt me."

"Fine!"

What Rikku neglected to tell him was her recent perfection to her Mechina Maw ability.

She'd activated the thief and Lady Luck dresspheres on her garment grid and was ready to kick some serious boy butt.

"I'm gonna whack you good," she promised. Gippal grinned.

"Your move first."

"Hai!" Rikku slit Gippal's forearm with her daggers and gasped as he winced. He looked up and dove for her. She leaped backwards, into a small wave that washed over her feet. The tide was coming in.

She shook her head. That had been a close one. Where had he gotten the new sword? Jeez!

"I'm gonna jump right in and kick your rear," she said happily, trying to ignore the blood dripping down his arm.

"Fine by me," he crowed.

She lifted her face skyward, then did a dance as the garment grid activated the dressphere for Lady Luck.

"Oh, I can't look," she cried as she threw magical dice into the air at Gippal, who watched them cautiously. Snake Eyes. Rikku leapt in. Twenty-two hits. Bang, bang, bang.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gippal looked up, in pain, "that HURT!"

He lunged for her again, but Rikku pushed her fortune. He missed.

Rikku crossed her arms. She felt funny, giving into the rush that combined her with her ultimate dressphere. Soon she found herself combined with her beloved Machina Maw.

"One more, just to show you how awesome I really am," she yelled. With one measly homing ray, Gippal fell to his knees.

"Oh, Gippal!" Rikku yelped, and ran to him, thief dressphere back in play.

"Are you okay?" She held his head in her lap, "Idiot, you shouldn't have let me push you so far!"

"I guess you aren't Cid's little girl anymore, are you, Rikku…" Gippal actually smiled at her and leaned on his elbow to rise, then cried out and collapsed.

"Your arm!" Rikku glanced at it again, while Gippal cradled it to his chest.

"I'm fine, really."

"Ooh, I didn't bring the White Mage dressphere, I'm sorry!"

"Rikku, chill. I'm fine." He winced as she examined his arm. She frowned, wisps of sun bleached hair crowding her vision. She hastily blew them away.

"Come on," she said, "let's go get you help," she offered with a rueful smile of apology.

"Er," said Gippal carefully, "I can't."

"Well why not?" Rikku stood up, impatient.

"I think your Machina Maw broke my arm."


	3. Did you just call me Stupid?

Rikku draped Gippal's good arm around her shoulder, and nearly dragged him to the nearest house. He looked pale beneath his tan, and his eye color was flat. Rikku sped up the pace, limping oddly on one foot to bear the extra weight.

"Oomph, Gippal! You're so heavy!"

"Sorry, Rikku."

Rikku blinked, wiped sweat from her brow and collapsed in the sand.

"Ugh, I can't do this…and it's too hot…" She longed to dump Gippal on the ground and rush into the cool waves, but she just couldn't begin to do such a thing. Rikku tried to stand, but her vision blurred and she fell to her knees, then on her face with a thump.

"She'll be okay, it was just heat exhaustion."

"You're sure?"

"Yep…Not sure about the other guy though. He looks bad."

Rikku jolted upright and fell out of her bed.

"Ooh, headache," she moaned. She looked over. Gippal was lying still in the bed beside hers. She crawled up to it, head pounding in sync with her heart.

"Gippal…" she poked him gently. He stirred and looked at her, then closed his eyes in pain and smiled.

"Rikku, you idiot, and you said I was heavy." He smiled again then his breathing became deep as he faded into the grasp of sleep once more.

"You're awake," said a voice behind her. Rikku recognized this as a voice she'd heard a moment ago. She jumped backward, arms shielding Gippal.

"Oh…are you the one who brought us here?"

"No." the man pointed to Gippal, "He carried you."

"WHAT?" Rikku screeched.

"Shh, you'll wake him. Let's step outside, missy."

Once outside, Rikku looked around. The place looked familiar, but her head hurt so she decided not to dwell on it. She turned her attention to the man before her. He was a head taller than Gippal, and had darker skin. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and red paint on his face like cat slashes on his lower cheek, near the jaw. His eyes were a bright green like Rikku's only they looked like green ice. Rikku smiled at them. She liked the way they smiled back.

"Your friend will be okay, he just sprained his arm and he seems a bit tired and beat up. Was he previously injured by a machine?"

Rikku flushed.

"Yes, we were training, and I think I took it too far."

"You did this, young lady? Although it isn't serious, I must say I'm impressed!"

She looked back at Gippal and sighed, at the bandage on his arm and his pale hair on his pillow.

"Oh Gippal…"

"That's his name, then?"

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry, I was just worried…I'm Rikku, by the way. We came from Besaid! Well, we're actually from the Bikanel, but we've got friends in Besaid.."

"Across the sea…Rikku, you're a very pretty young lady, what are you doing out here alone?"

"Huh?" Rikku blinked stupidly. On the other side of the door, Gippal leaned against the wall, fuming.

"She has me, you letch…"

He forced himself out the door and fell to Rikku's feet.

"Rikku?" he asked naively, looking up at her, "I had a dream about you…" He smiled softly at her, then frowned at the opposing man, getting to his feet.

"Hey…you took care of her..? I told you I would, though!"

Rikku looked confused.

"But, Gippal, you were unconscious!" Something dawned on the teenager.

"You _idiot_, you carried me all the way here!"

"I couldn't leave you there, Rikku…"

Before she thought to stop herself, Rikku was yelling at Gippal in her native language, head swirling with memories from home, everything a big cloud of sand in her head…and that sand, oh that sand…the memories the sand held…The kiss the sand held…The boy that sand held…

Rikku shook her head and ran. She ran swift, sure, and fast. Far away.

Halfway through the white, pale sands, so unlike her homeland, Rikku came to an oasis. She smiled and slipped into the water and sighed.

"This is insane," she whispered, the beads in her hair floating about her head as she ducked into the water up to her eyes, "what's wrong with Gippal?"

She watched the braids slowly unwind in the water with additive help from the breeze, leaving her hair in teeny crimps and waves. She sighed. This was complicated and she had to figure out what to do in such an odd situation.

"Um huh ooh…"

Something grabbed Rikku's foot. And it was really slimy.

"AIEE!"

"RIKKU!" Oh no, it was Gippal. This could only be more trouble. Rikku kicked her foot and gritted her teeth, flailing her arms to keep afloat.

"Ooh, lemme go!" Rikku snorted and kicked her leg with her other foot. The thing let go. Rikku stumbled up towards the edge of the oasis, tying her tops on hastily, leaving her strange gloves near the water. She tripped at fell, the sand sticking to her wet body, her crimped hair plastered to her shoulders and back. Beads of perspiration mixed with the cool water from the pond as the creature who had reached for Rikku roared and splashed about in the lake.

"Oh, oh!" Rikku looked up.

"Gippal!" WHAM.

"Rikku!"

"What were you doing here?" Gippal grabbed her shoulders and looked over her head at the pond and the mysterious splashing, which had subsided.

"Taking a bath, do you mind?" Rikku flicked him on the forehead.

"Rikku, you scared me!" Gippal hugged her close to him and Rikku sharply drew a breath as he whispered into her damp hair, "Do you know what I would've done to myself if you'd gotten hurt?"

"Gippal?" Rikku's voice rose with fear as she spoke into his chest. Then the doctor came over the hill.

"There you are, Rikku!"

Gippal coughed loudly and pushed Rikku away.

"No bruises. Good." He glared at her, "Twit. Don't get yourself killed before we get away from Besaid…" he walked away, but smiled and winked at her. She blinked, confused, then she shook her fist at him.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?"


	4. On the Edge of Emotion

This is two months after the "pair" first arrived on the beach! Gippal's arm has healed. Have fun!

"This is tiresome," Rikku said with a sigh as she raised her arms above her head. She was sitting on top of Gippal, for she'd raced across the pretty beach to leap on him after he'd called her one too many names.

"Rikku, get off me." Gippal tried to move from the vice grip of Rikku's gleaming tan legs and knees, but wasn't really getting anywhere.

"Not until you apologize. You're so mean!"

Gippal snickered into the sand.

"Never! You may have the upper hand now, but what about two minutes from now? What then, Cid's girl?"

"Oh please, as if you--- AIYEE!"

Gippal seized her legs and boosted her onto his shoulders.

"Ah ha ha!"

"NOT THE WATER, YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

So of course, Gippal headed straight for the water.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Gippal just laughed until he had to clutch at the stitch in his side, as he raced into the water up to his knees, where he'd rolled up his pant legs, and threw Rikku as far as he could. She shrieked and splashed into the water head first, legs and arms flailing.

She rose, her eyes above water, watching Gippal as he laughed himself sick. She popped her head up and spurted water at him from between her lips like a fountain and giggled.

"Gotcha," she sang. Gippal glared at her and wiped water out of his eyes, then jumped on her. She managed to scream once before she was submerged. Her lungs filled with water and she pushed up on Gippal's stomach.

"You big lug," Rikku complained, wringing water from her hair, which she hadn't worn up in months.

Gippal laughed at her.

"You're a goof," he said shortly, and laughed. Suddenly, he couldn't stop. Peals of laughter shook his body and Rikku stared at him.

"I'm not laughing—" (laughter) "At you---" (snort, more laughter).

"Oh, shove it." Rikku laughed herself and dunked Gippal beneath the surface of the crystal sparkling water, strong arms keeping him submerged.

They swam further out into the bay, and Gippal splashed Rikku and she threw water back, obviously having fun. For a moment he just treaded water as she climbed up a large mossy rock at the edge of the bay. Her long tanned fingers gripped the grooves in the rock as she scaled it to get to the top. Gippal watched her sun blonde hair dry in the heat and fall to her shoulders where she'd cut it.

He watched her bronze legs gleam in the sun, and when she turned and called,

"I'm almost to the top!" the reflection of the sun in her stunning green eyes blinded him. Her brilliance was inevitable. She was so striking, no matter what she was doing.

"What the hell are you doing up there anyway?"

In response, Rikku swung her left leg up onto the top of the rock and with a noise like: "oomph", heaved her body up onto it. It was pretty high up. She stood and teetered on the edge of the rock that rimmed the bay. Gippal yelled. Rikku fell forward to her knees and stood up.

"Chill out! I'm fine!"

Rikku took a few steps backward, surveying the view, which must have been great, but was nice from where Gippal was swimming, too. Then, with an odd war cry, Rikku flung herself off the rock.

"RIKKU, ARE YOU NUTS?"

"BANZAI!"

Rikku executed a swan dive, then somersaulted and ended in a cherry bomb. The splash was huge, and arcs of water splashed Gippal. He laughed and shielded his face with his arms.

"Gimme a break!" He looked around. "Rikku? Rikku, this isn't funny anymore…" Taking a deep breath of summer air, Gippal ducked beneath the water. He blew bubbles from his nose and surveyed the area for Rikku. Running out of oxygen, the Crimson Squad crusader rose to the surface.

"Ah, dammit, Rikku!

That's when he saw her floating in the water about twelve feet away from him. Doing a front crawl to shame any Olympic swimmer, Gippal dragged Rikku to shore. As luck would have it, it was dusk, and the rest of the town was at a dinner festival. Hauling Rikku onto the beach, Gippal kneeled over her and pushed her stomach. One two three push…

"C'mon, you idiot…" Gippal started panicking. "Don't freaking die…"

He held her nose and blew into her mouth, his lips warm on hers. Rikku, spluttering, sat up and heaved water out of her stomach and lungs onto the sand. Gippal sat back on his haunches and nearly cried with relief.

"Stupid," he said instead, "throw yourself off a rock and scare me to death why don't you," he said crossly.

Rikku whacked him upside the head.

"Look buster," she said, poking him in the chest, "I don't know why you think—"

Gippal rested two fingers on her lips.

"Don't speak," he said softly. The breeze blew Rikku's hair into her eyes, which were only for Gippal. Gippal looked at her, startlingly serious.

"Rikku, do you remember?"

Rikku trembled and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, of course I do, it was—"

"So long ago," they said together, Rikku's voice shaking, Gippal's dull, yet yearning. Rikku's eyes widened, the green color decreasing among the white in her eyes.

"You can't possibly…"

Gippal winced and looked away, his hand falling from her face. Realizing she'd hurt him, Rikku grasped his hand before it hit the sand and held it in her own two hands.

"That was before," she said, "This is now."

Gippal looked at her, sadly

"It always was," he said, "I l—"

"No," Rikku whispered, "don't say it," she pleaded, "don't say it."

Gippal touched the black patch over his eye.

"It was all for you, Rikku."

"But I thought you said!..."

"Forget what I said," Gippal said huskily, "forget what I was going to say. I'm not wasting my time on you." He got up and walked away, not even allowing Rikku to thank him from saving her life…for the second time. This time, he hadn't lost anything. But Rikku, lying confused in the sand, looking up at the stars, had to wonder,

"Will he do it again? For me? What will he sacrifice next?"


	5. Forbidden Dancing

"Come party with us, Rikku!"

"Gippal?"

Gippal was lying on velvet cushions, surrounded by pretty native girls. He looked rather smug and rather drunk as well.

"Look at this, Rikku! They're very hospitable, aren't they?"

"UGH!" Rikku scowled and marched off into a dark, perfumed corner. She tucked her knees up to her chest and hugged them close to her and buried her face in her arms to cry. Her hair shielded her from view. She felt so vulnerable. Warm tears washed her face. She hated when people were cruel. Lately, she'd been taking too much of this. She needed Yuna, or Lulu…or anybody that wasn't Gippal.

The doctor, Dayn, tapped her on the shoulder.

"BY NEW YEVON," Rikku cried, spinning around, startled.

Dayn laughed.

"Rikku, would you like to dance for us?"

"What?"

"Every year, the most beautiful girl at the festival is chosen to perform a dance before the party-goers. It's supposed to be good karma, to welcome peace."

Rikku paused, but then saw Gippal, apparently having the time of his life with the other women, and she took Dayn's hand and stood. Hiding her face, she wiped the tears off her face.

"What do I need to do?"

Dayn smiled, and led her to a room where a beautiful woman gave her a pink top and harem pants. The outfit had veils everywhere. Rikku slid a gold band onto her arm, up near her shoulder and the other on her wrist. A veil was attached to it, flowing and pink. She did the same with the other arm. She sighed, and waited as some girls braided her hair into lots of tiny braids and coiled the largest, normal sized braid on the top of her head.

They crowned her with a golden tiara type band that kept the braid coil in place. The other plaited hair fell loosely around her tiara, and brushed her neck. It tickled, and she scratched her smooth skin savagely. The girls clapped their hands in unison, bowed, and walked out, leaving Rikku confused. She looked in the gilded mirror. The beautiful reflection looked back.

As Rikku had fretted about her hair, the girls had pressed rhinestones on her eyelids and put glitter on her eyelashes and round her cheekbones, on her arms. She tugged on the poofy gauze that concealed her legs. It was so…pink.

Dayn came in and pretended to be knocked over.

"You're amazing," he said with a chuckle.

"Thank you." Rikku biffed him over the head with a cushion nearby. He laughed.

"Just walk out there and when the flute plays, dance."

"O-okay," Rikku said, unsure. Dayn waved his hand and left.

It seemed as if Rikku waited for hours before soft, sweet flute music wafted into the room. Swallowing, Rikku stood…and walked gracefully out into the center of the room. It was dark, but for one light dimly lit somewhere, illuminating her movements. The flute music wrapped around Rikku, and the movements came easier and easier. She felt the rhythm in her heart, setting the beat. All eyes on Rikku, she raised her arms above her head.

She swung her hips in tandem with the sweet notes of the flute, running her fingers through her hair and slowly turning around. She closed her eyes and touched her neck, as if feeling for a pulse. Then her eyes snapped open and she leaped across the floor. She fell into a split and lifted one leg above her head, then spun down and lay on her stomach. She rose up to her knees and then raised her hands, as if welcoming the moon. She spun in rapid circles, kicking her leg out twice, and then stopping. She moved to the side, then the other side. She swayed. The flute was so pretty.

Gippal was staring at her. Rikku didn't notice.

A pale boy with dark hair stepped onto the floor and took Rikku's hand. She smiled mysteriously into his eyes. This was probably part of the whole ritual thing. They did a strange waltz, the boy's arm lightly slipped around Rikku's waist, his dark eyes locked on hers. Tears poured from Rikku's eyes. The warmth of them comforted her. The boy continued to look at her, as if absorbing the moment. When the music ended, Rikku's heart was still dancing. She mourned the end of the night. The boy kissed her lips.

After the pretty Al Bhed girl had changed back into her brown skirt and yellow top (for some reason, she hadn't seen her gloves lately), she left the pavilion, humming the flute tune to herself under her breath. It had been so enchanting.

Rikku felt rubber grips brush on her arm, then grab her, hard.

"Ouchies!" On impulse, she brought her hand flying to her arm.

"Gippal?" Rikku pulled away as he glared at her. "What is it?"

"Who do you think you are, dancing with a guy you don't even know?" Gippal was flushed with fury…and too much alcohol.

"And letting him kiss you?"

Rikku looked offended, then upset.

"Do you own me or something? Get away!" She gave Gippal a shove. "It's not of your concern what I do!"

Gippal slapped her.

Rikku gasped.

"Y-you…" Tears formed in Rikku's eyes. "How…could you?" With a sob, she shook her head and ran off.

"Rikku! Rikku, I didn't mean…ah, DAMMIT!"

Gippal sat on the ground with his head in his hands as the sun rose slowly and the tide went out.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I've never hit her before…ever…"

Something told him to get an idea, and fast.


	6. Almost a Kiss

Rikku woke to the sun shining in her eyes. She had fallen asleep on the beach as tears were running into her hair. She had whispered to herself chidingly in a breaking voice to no avail. She couldn't stop the stinging feeling in her cheek every time she thought of Gippal. Something was seriously wrong with him. Maybe it was her, Rikku thought. Maybe it's me. What she'd meant to say that night on the beach was: "Don't say it…unless you mean it", not "don't say it".

She realized, as the sun soaked into her skin, that that was exactly what she wanted him to say. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"So tired," she whined into the sand, kind of stupidly. "Why can't he just go away…he's stressing me out…" Rikku rubbed the dark circles beneath her eyes and yawned, stretching.

Hearing music coming from the pavilion, Rikku stood shakily, legs stiff. She wandered to the pavilion, wondering if the raven haired boy was still around.

"Pretty woman…walking down the street, pretty woman…" Rikku froze. It was Gippal. It had to be. She watched from behind a pillar in the pavilion.

"Pretty woman, won't you pardon me, pretty woman, I couldn't help but see, pretty woman…" he strummed a guitar and girls around him laughed as he sang. Rikku felt heat rise in her face. He had a very good voice. NO! HE SLAPPED ME, I SHALL HATE HIM!

"Pretty woman, stop a while, pretty woman, and talk a while, pretty woman…" Rikku was waging an inner battle with herself as Gippal serenaded the girls who

were around him, seriously pissing Rikku off.

"Cuz I'll treat you right, pretty woman…"

"Oh, screw it…he's so cute…"

"NO…MUST HATE HIM."

"Pretty woman, don't walk on by, pretty woman, don't make me cry.."

She looked up. Gippal had caught sight of her, she knew he had. She mentally kicked herself for allowing it and pretended to ignore him.

"Is she walking back to me? Yeah, she's walking back to me. Oh, oh, pretty woman…" Gippal smiled at Rikku, put down the guitar, and walked over to her.

"Hey, pretty woman," he whispered in her ear, and took her hands in his own.

"Can you forgive me, pretty woman?"

"Oh, Gippal…" Rikku threw her arms around his neck and smiled. "Thank you."  
He smiled into her hair.

"Anything for Cid's girl," he said. He really wanted to say anything for my girl, but he resisted. Though he desperately wanted to act on his emotions, he thought it would be best to put them aside right now. Rikku obviously wasn't ready to accept his feeling for her yet, and after the rejection on the beach, he was sort of worried what would happen if he tried again.

"Were you singing for me?" Rikku asked, smiling up at Gippal.

"Maybe," Gippal said, mock-evasively. Rikku socked him in the stomach. He laughed at her. Rikku watched the amazing blue waves splash onto the sand. On impulse, she kicked off her new beaded sandals and ran into the icy water. Gippal blinked, then followed her.

"I'll get you!" Soon they were joined by the island children.

"Let's play Marco Polo," Rikku said, jumping up and down in the water and bashing Gippal on the nose with her palm, "You're it!"

"Ow," Gippal complained, rubbing his nose, "I think I should be offered sympathy for all this abuse I'm getting." He closed his eyes, ducked under water, and held up his fingers. One to ten. He rose.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" Rikku and all the little kids screamed happily, the familiar thrill of a childhood game shooting through Rikku as she slithered silently through the water. Gippal paused, cupped his hands to his ears.

"Marco!"

"Polo," Rikku and the others teased.

"I hear Rikku!" Gippal lunged for Rikku, and his long fingers brushed her stomach, "I got you!"

"You did not!"

Later, Rikku was laying spread eagled on the sand; bored, watching little black ants crawl by her nose.

"The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah," she murmured to them. Suddenly, the sunlight vanished.

"What?" Rikku looked up and around. "Oh." Gippal was standing in her sunlight.

"Frydcy syddan, Neggi?" Gippal ruffled her hair and Rikku rose to her knees. Gippal bent on one leg to be level with her.

"Oh, nothing…" She drew a sharp breath and Gippal grew dangerously close to her. "I'm just bored of this place, I...guess…" Gippal came close to her face. Rikku could feel his breath on her cheek. She froze.

"Did you call?" A roaring overhead caused the two to look up. The Celsius flew above them. Yuna waved from the deck, Tidus at her side. Paine rested against the computer, looking smug.

Gippal smiled and shook his head.

"Classic timing," he muttered, then to Rikku, who sighed with relief, "shall we?"

"Yes," Rikku said with a smile and took the hand offered to her, "we shall."

On the Celsius…

"You danced with him?" Yuna's mouth was agape.

"Isn't he the imperial leader of that island?" Paine drawled.

"Well, yes, I suppose," Rikku said, thoughtful, "But the island isn't on the map."

"Nope!" Yuna smiled.

"Then how'd you find us?"

"I found you." Tidus leapt into the bridge. "It was no picnic, let me tell you."

"Show off," Gippal said shortly.

"Where to?" Tidus ignored him. "How about those weird caves? I heard there was supposed to be some pretty amazing things there."

"Oh yes," Yuna said, "Let's!"


	7. Take Off to Trouble

"Oy," Gippal said, reclining against the headboard of the bed he was sitting on, "This is awful."

"I concur," Rikku said, tracing the patterns of the bedspread on her own bed, then flopping over on her back, and spazzing out, kicking her long legs in the air, frustrated, "Oh, this sucks!"

"I'll say," Gippal said, "I almost had you."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

Rikku sighed, then slid off the bed.

"I'm so bored!" She raced around the room a few times, until she tripped on the edge of the carpet and went sailing through the air. Without thinking, Gippal reached out and caught her with one arm, using mostly one of his large hands to support her weight, which was next to nothing.

"Gippal…you can put me down now."

Startled, Gippal dropped her on the floor.

"Owie! What is this? That was mean."

"Sorry, you frightened me."

"Yeah, right…."

"Sorry…" Gippal laid back. "When are we going to actually go somewhere?"

"I dunno, ask Tidus. Since they left Shinra, Buddy, and Brother back home, there really can't be a single way we're going to do anything productive," Rikku stated crossly.

"I guess not!" Gippal chuckled. Rikku was so funny when she made faces as she spoke. It never failed to make him laugh.

"Let's go ask just where the hell Tidus thinks he's going," suggested Rikku, glancing out the window.

"Okay," Gippal agreed, stretching and cracking his knuckles.

Rikku skipped toward the bridge, when the Celsius hit an air pocket and stopped shortly, then jutted forward again. Rikku slipped and was thrown over the railing onto the side of the ship, hanging on with both hands for the sake of her life.

"RIKKU!" Like a shot, Gippal was leaning over the side. "High time for you to be flying off the bridge, genius!" He yelled, panicking.

"Shut up with the insults and help me up!"

"Oh, Rikku!" Yuna wailed.

"Yunie, help me!"

"Come on, this isn't getting her anywhere," Paine said, unable to hide the worry on her face, "let's form some kind of human chain to get her back up here!"

Gippal nodded. He volunteered to grab Rikku's hands, and did so. Paine grasped his ankles, and Yuna put her arms around Paine's waist. Tidus gripped Yuna's shoulders with one hand and the driver's seat with the other.

"Idiot!" Gippal barked, "What a time to fall!"

"I lost my balance," Rikku cried, as they tried to tug her up while the wind worked against them.

"Well," Gippal grunted, "You'd better go find it! We're going to need it!"

"Gippal!" Rikku whined, slipping, "Your fingers are sweaty!"

"I'm sor-RY," he yelled above the wind, "Pull, you guys!" The engine of the Celsius sputtered and stopped.

"Oh, CRAP!" Tidus shouted, "We're going down, you guys!"

"Oh, dammit," Gippal muttered, and they all slipped forward and Rikku and Yuna squealed as Tidus leapt over to the computer to see what was wrong.

"It's the engine," he said suddenly.

"Oh, well done," Gippal growled, grasping Rikku's wrists even tighter.

"Gippal, can you check it out?"

"Oh, of COURSE," Gippal said furiously, "Let's just DROP Rikku why don't we?"

Ignoring him, Tidus disappeared for a moment in which everyone but Yuna swore a few times. When he returned, his fingers worked quickly on Gippal's waist.

"Why are you touching me?" Gippal twisted, and lost his grip on one of Rikku's hands. She shrieked and flailed, banging against the side of the ship, holding Gippal's hand in an iron grip.

"GIPPAL, MY HAND'S CRAMPING," She warned at the top of her lungs.

"Alright, hang on!" Gippal told Yuna to take Rikku's hand.

And he jumped off the side of the ship.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Rikku cried as he flew by her.

"A…rope?" The rope was stretched taut, and Gippal climbed up beside her.

"Here!" Paine tossed a rope to Rikku, who nearly missed it, but Gippal caught the other end.

"Let me tie it," he said, "so you don't end up floating away." He gently fastened the rope around her waist, then pulled it tight.

"Ouch!" Rikku squeaked, "Too tight!"

"Sorry." Gippal stuck his fingers into the loop of rope resting on her thigh and pulled. "Better?"

"Much," Rikku breathed.

"Good." Gippal went back to ignoring her. "NOW WHAT, SHERLOCK?" He hollered up to Tidus.

"Fix the engine, stupid!"

"Yes, master," Gippal grumbled. "Over here, Rikku." He pulled out his pocketknife and unfastened the bolts on a gleaming red panel by repeatedly rotating the knife. Rikku took it off.

"This isn't supposed to be here," Gippal said, "At least, I don't think." Gippal flicked the scissors open on the knife. And he cut the green wire.

The engine fired up, the ship shot forward, then everything died.

"OH, PERFECT!" Rikku screeched. Gippal slammed the panel back on and ordered Rikku to refasten the bolts. She did so as he maneuvered himself over to where the gang was standing.

"Well, I screwed that up," he yelled, "What now?"

"Well," Paine said back, "we're going to coast, and if you messed up the landing gears, which, I think you did, I'm going to have to slide us to a stop."

"What about Tidus?" Gippal roared, trusting the ship to a woman even less than to that airhead Tidus.

"He's out of commission," Paine said, not going any further into it, then took the driver's seat.

"I hate women," Gippal hissed, and went back over to Rikku. "You done yet?"

"Yeah!" Then, they heard the most foreboding sound, one Gippal never wanted to hear again. It was the sound of a frayed rope straining to bear weight. Snap.

"Gippal!" Rikku screamed and squeezed her eyes shut. Just as she was about to be swept away, someone latched onto her wrist.

"Gippal?"

"No, dimwit, a flower." He wound his arm around her, and tugged on his rope to let Yuna know he was coming up.

"Oh shit," he murmured.

"What is it?" Rikku asked, frightened.

"Well, if Tidus isn't up there, there's no way in hell I'm gonna get pulled back up there," he wanted to say, but that would just send Rikku into a frenzy, so he kept it to himself.

"Nothing."

Just then, a huge gust of wind buffeted the couple against the side of the Celsius, as the ship accelerated one last time before starting its 'coast' as Paine called it. Rikku cried out and buried her face in Gippal's chest. He stared at the top of her head, then blinked. Sand got in his eyes, and his fingers slipped on the rope.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE," Yuna cried out from above.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME STEER," Paine ordered harshly. The ship took a dangerous dip towards the ground.

Overcome with adrenaline, Gippal heaved Rikku onto his shoulders. They had taken some weird fighting class in which they learned acrobatics. Rikku stood on Gippal's shoulders.

"Promise me you won't get hurt?" Rikku asked, looking from him to the deck.

Without answering, Gippal shoved Rikku onto the ship. He turned to face the ground…which was coming up fast.

The ship crunched onto the ground and Gippal went with it, into a roll, sliding in the dirt, pain searing through him…The ship left him and kept skidding forward, and the last thing Gippal heard was Rikku…screaming his name.

"Urrgh…" Gippal couldn't feel his leg. He'd be surprised if it was still there.

"Gippal?"

"Nnnnnnguyh." Gippal couldn't force his lips to form words.

"Are you alright?"

"Who….are…you…?"

"Gippal, this is no time to fool around. It's Rikku, you idiot."

"Who?" Vision becoming less fuzzy, Gippal found two large green eyes staring him in the face. Startled, he fell backwards off the side of the bed.

The green eyes helped him to his feet.

"Oh, Gippal…" She looked at him. He tried to get up but cried out and fell. He was paralyzed from the waist down.

"Rikku? Are you in here?" The thick curtain was pushed aside and Yuna ducked beneath it and entered the room. "Rikku?"

"Get out," a voice replied from the shadows near the bed.

"Rikku, I know this is troubling you, but you can't stay in there forever."

"Oh yes I can!" Rikku retreated further into the dark when Yuna flung the shutters open. Rikku shielded her eyes against the brilliant rays of sun. She had been wearing her silky blue pajamas since forever and she looked bedraggled and tired, with dark circles around her eyes and her hair frayed around her shoulders, for she'd cut it again and it was now choppy and wild.

"Rikku," Yuna said gently, reaching for Rikku's wrist. Rikku snarled and snatched it away.

"Look at you, Rikku," Yuna chided, "do you honestly think Gippal would want to see you like this?

Rikku froze.

"No," she whispered, "no."


	8. A Way Around

"I'm back!" Rikku sang, skipping into Gippal's room and sliding a breakfast tray into his lap, startling him.

"What? Rikku, what the hell is this?" Gippal indicated a pancake with two drippy eggs and a piece of bacon on top of it.

"A smiley face," Rikku chirped, undeterred.

Gippal stared at his grinning breakfast. When Rikku went to answer a knock on the door, he drained the glass of orange juice and shoved the wiggly mass of food under his bed.

"Hey, Gippal! Look who's here to see you!"

Gippal craned his neck to see around Rikku.

Baralai.

"Why me?" he groaned, rolling over and pretending to be asleep.

"C'mon, Gippal, we know you're awake!"

"Indeed," Baralai said, "Gippal, I just wanted you to know that we've scheduled a therapeutic session for you at an obstacle course. It has been a month, you know."

"Mmfgh," Gippal said, mocking sleep, then, "OBSTACLE COURSE?"

"Well, Rikku," Baralai said, turning to leave and resting a hand on Rikku's shoulder, "It appears you were correct in saying my former partner is greatly a feared of such games as these mentioned…"

With a small smile, Baralai left.

Was it possible that he knew Gippal could now move, just was too lazy to do so?

"Ahem. Rikku?"

"Yeah?" Rikku flashed him a smile.

"You didn't tell Baralai about my…problems with obstacle courses, did you?"

"Uh…no! Of course not!"

"Damn it, Rikku!" And with amazing speed for a cripple, Gippal chased Rikku out of the room.

The sun shone brightly on the day of the obstacle course competition.

"Rikku, are you nuts?" Gippal nearly strangled the girl. "Nobody told me it was a contest!"

"Oopsie?" Rikku offered in a squeaky voice.

"Agh, dammit." Gippal ran his hands through his hair.

"So, have you chosen partners yet, guys?" Tidus and Yuna approached.

"Partners?" Gippal echoed.

"Yeah," Tidus replied, "got one yet, Gippal? Or will no one take you?"

"Why, you…!" Gippal clenched his fists.

"I will!" Rikku said defensively.

"You will?" Tidus and Gippal said in unison, confused.

"Yes! I will!"

"That's nice of you, Rikku, but don't you think you're at a bit of a disadvantage? I mean, your partner only has one eye to work with, you know. The odds are against you."

"Go to hell, Tidus," Gippal said brightly, squeezing Rikku's shoulders in his arm and bringing her to his side, "I mean, who needs two eyes when you have three?"

Rikku blushed. Gippal pulled her aside.

"We have to win now," he ordered.

Rikku smacked him.

"Are you okay, Rikku?"

"Don't be silly!" Rikku said. As she dragged Gippal by the ear to the starting line, she growled, "I'm fine."

Baralai and Paine were talking, and Paine's face was bright and pink, which personally scared the hell out of Gippal, but he thought it best not to say anything, lest he get smacked again.

Yuna and Tidus were standing on the starting line, stretching. There were a few other coed couples, but Gippal knew they wouldn't last long.

"On your marks…get set…."

Gippal started running.

"GO!"

Tidus pulled up next to Gippal.

"You cheated!"

Gippal scooped up a handful of mud, still running.

"Bite me," he said, and hurled it at Tidus.

"WAIT UP, GIPPAL!" Rikku screamed. She put her head down, squeezed her eyes shut, and forced herself to run faster.

Wiping mud out of his eyes, Tidus tripped Rikku. You couldn't win unless both partners crossed the finish line.

"Hey!" Rikku fell into the dirt, scratching her hands and knees raw.

Paine, disgusted, picked up a rock and chucked it at Tidus's head. Her aim was slightly off, however, and the sound of Yuna's body hitting the sand pit made a large thump and caused even Gippal to whirl around.

"Damn," Tidus hissed, then slung Yuna over his shoulder and ran off towards the first obstacle, monkey bars.

Rikku, having caught up with Gippal, leapt up to the top of the bars and in handstand position, crossed them on her hands as Gippal crossed them beneath her, swinging his body to grab each rung.

Flipping down and continuing to run, Rikku neared the next obstacle.

After swinging down from the bars, Gippal knelt in starting position, then when he was about to continue running, was tackled from behind.

"Oops, so sorry," said Tidus.

"GET OFF ME!" Swearing, Gippal used a judo move to throw Tidus into the mud.

"Jeez."

"What's wrong with you?" Baralai and Paine shot by.

"Idiots don't play fair," Paine explained to Baralai, and they kept running.

When the race is over….

"We almost won," Gippal snapped, "but Rikku here had to get her foot stuck in a tire."

Rikku whirled on him.

"Say WHAT? You nearly hanged yourself with the ropes, what do you think you were doing with those?"

Yuna tried to pry them apart.

"You guys…."

Ignoring Yuna, the two Al Bhed continued to scream.

Paine crossed her arms.

"Should we tell them that they won?"

Tidus shook his head.

"Nah, let them keep it up. This is fun!"

A contest official approached the motley crew holding a trophy and a pouch of gold coins. Handing it to Rikku, he said,

"Nice job, here is your prize!" and walked away.

"Thank you," Rikku said, then went back to yelling at Gippal, who wasn't done yet either.

"Not to mention when you—hey, it that the trophy?"

Rikku stared at it blankly for a minute.

"Uh…yeah…I guess…"

In an instant, they were arguing over who deserved it more.

"There they go again…" Yuna said with a sigh.

"What DON'T they argue about?" Paine asked.

Later...

"You know," Gippal said, turning the trophy in his hands, "That was actually kinda fun…that whole obstacle course thing. Sorry I gave you a hard time about it."

"Yeah," Rikku said sleepily, too tired to realize he was offering an apology.

The evening sun shone through the window with the light of the setting sun as the Celsius took off to take Baralai and Paine back to New Yevon. Rikku was lying on her back, breathing steady, chest rising and falling gently. Gippal silently set the trophy down. He walked over to her and looked at her. Without realizing it, his breath synchronized with hers as he bent over her bed and brushed his lips to her cheek.

Just as his lips found hers, Tidus walked up the stairs. Leaping four feet into the air, Gippal fell backwards over Rikku and her bed, crashing on the other side. Rikku shot upright and rubbed her eyes. Tidus glared at Gippal's feet, all that was visible from that side of the bed.

"What's going on?"


	9. Even in a Cave

"Man, am I glad that Paine and Baralai are gone," Gippal said hotly, "I can sure live easier without that gothic chick breathing down my neck!" Overcome with his elation, Gippal toppled over the counter and crashed on the floor.

"Don't give yourself a heart attack," Rikku said coolly, toying with the straw in her drink, swirling around the ice and enjoying the clinking sounds it made on the glass.

"Well," Gippal argued, dragging himself back up to the counter and kneeling so his eyes were level with Rikku's, "You can't tell me you aren't glad to get rid of them."

"I…Well, I don't know, I guess."

"Whatever." Gippal jumped up, sitting on the counter. "Now we just have to get rid of that self absorbed…woman stealing…freak…Tidus," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Rikku asked in disbelief.

"What, you're into the fruitcake?" Gippal asked heatedly, "You like that prat?"

"Prat?" repeated Rikku.

"Nnmph," answered Gippal.

"I hate him," Tidus said shortly, as Yuna paced the room, looking for something suitable to wear when they went to the caves they were supposed to inspect.

"Who," She asked absentmindedly, "Gippal?"

"Yemph."

"I see…why?"

"He's a total womanizer! And now he's after Rikku!"

"I see…well, I think you don't give him enough credit. He's a good guy."

Tidus snorted.

"Wow!" Rikku raised an arm above her eyes. "It's huge!"

"Yeah," Gippal muttered, not as enthusiastic, "Almost like the flames that engulfed my cabin when I tried to burn that plastic excuse for a breakfast you gave me the other day."

"What." Rikku said threateningly, not even using the word in question form.

"Oh, it's nothing!"

"I thought as much."

"Well," Yuna interrupted, "let's go!"

"Yes, and leave Gippal in there," Tidus said sourly.

"What was that?" Gippal asked, glaring at Tidus.

"What was what?"

"Okay, Yuna and I will go this way, and Tidus and Gippal can—"

"I'm not going anywhere with him," The two men yelled in unison.

"IF I TELL YOU TO GO YOU WILL!"

"I WILL NOT," argued Tidus.

"You stubborn cow! Why can't you behave?"

"What? What about you!" Tidus, taken aback by Rikku's sudden mood swing, yelled back.

"Look, Tidus, let's just…" Gippal began.

"NO, I WILL NOT!" Tidus shouted in Gippal's ear.

"What the hell is with you, man?" Gippal stepped out of Tidus's reach, "okay, I'll go with her, how's that?"

"I can't allow that."

"What?"

"Take that!" Tidus swung his fist at Gippal, who ducked. Tidus hit one of the walls and the cave seemed to shake.

"Whoa!"

"Fight like a man!" Tidus commanded.

"What was I before, a horse?"

"Could've fooled me!"

"Alright, dude, you asked for it!" Taking a swing at Tidus, Gippal knocked him to the floor, and kicked him. "Get up!"

"You're evil."

"You started it," Gippal said in disbelief.

"Come with me," Yuna said, dragging Tidus outside.

"You know, Gippal," Rikku said, watching him nurse his black eye, "You get in a lot of trouble for someone who's supposed to be…like, professional."

Gippal grunted in response.

"What's……that rumbling sound….?"

Gippal looked behind him.

"Ur, vilg," he muttered, scooped Rikku up, and ran like hell.

Just as Gippal sprinted out of the mouth of the cave, Rikku's scream echoed off the walls. A huge mound of snow sprayed through the entrance. Tidus threw Yuna out of range.

"Oh, CRAP!" Gippal raced ahead of the snow as it stopped, and the mountain stopped rumbling.

"Is…everyone okay?" Yuna wiped snow off her half a skirt.

"Meep…" Rikku mumbled.

Taking big, unsteady breaths, Gippal finally lost his temper. Dropping Rikku, he bellowed, "What the FUCK was that? AN AVALANCHE IN A FREAKIN CAVE! GIVE ME THE HELL A BREAK!

"Hmm," Yuna said.

"Odd," Tidus agreed.

Gippal grabbed Tidus by the front of the shirt, practically spitting with rage.

"ODD? ODD? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOOLING! WE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!"

Rikku rolled her eyes. This was going to result in another fist fight.

"If it weren't for you, of course…" She said flirtatiously. Tidus stared at her. Yuna giggled, covering her mouth with her hand when Tidus glared at her.

"EXACTLY," Gippal yelled, "I er, what?"

"Okay, remind me again why we're going out so late?" Rikku asked, stifling a yawn and stretching her stiff arms. Gippal had practically dragged her out of bed to go investigate the caves.

"I mean, you want to go back in there after we're practically eaten by an avalanche?"

Gippal looked at her for a moment.

"Sounds right," he said, turning away.

"Ugh," Rikku said.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Of course not, Gippal…I fell asleep about two miles back."

"Good job, idiot."

"What? You're the one leading this expedition! And, may I add, if you call me idiot, one more time, I may have to kill you!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"…idiot."

"That's IT!" Leaping for Gippal, limbs flailing and eyes flashing, Rikku dove on top of him and they tumbled into a wall.

"Gotcha!" Rikku gasped, pinning Gippal's arms to the icy walls of the cave and breathing heavily, using her body weight to keep him down.

"Yeah, you did."

Gippal brushed Rikku's short, choppy blond hair out of her face and held her face in his gloved hands. She shivered, and her arms gave out. She dropped onto Gippal. There was a rumbling sound.

"Not again!" Gippal yelled. "Rikku! GET OUT!"

Scared, Rikku grabbed Gippal's hand and they started to run. The ground started sliding beneath their feet, and Rikku felt herself falling backwards. The ground crumbled beneath them, revealing another level…a hundred feet below.

Rikku threw herself over the side of the ledge and grabbed Gippal's hand.

"Get out of here! Rikku, leave now!"

"I'm not going to let you fall!"

"Rikku! GET OUT!"

Gippal's gloved slipped off his hand. Rikku shrieked and groped the air, trying to catch hold of his hand again.

"Rikku! Run!" was the last thing she heard as the caves started rumbling again. Sobbing and screaming, Rikku ran out of the caves, still clutching the glove, as the ice and rocks collapsed in upon the bearer of Rikku's childhood.


	10. A Rescue Team and A Reality Dream

"Yuna!" Rikku burst onto the Celsius as if she were on fire.

"Gippal needs help! NOW!"

Two weeks later…

"Give up, Rikku." Tidus shook his head and cracked his knuckles. "We're not going to find him. There's just no way."

"There has to be…I have to find him…I know he's here…" Shoving rocks aside with her numb, cold fingers, Rikku sat back on her heels and started to whimper.

"Oh…Tidus…he can't be gone…"

"Hey." Tidus helped her up and held both her hands. "It's okay. We'll have to stick together so we don't lose anymore friends, okay?"

"Gippal…"

"What're you writing, Yuna?" Tidus peeked over her shoulder. "'We've told her countless times that she should just give up. Countless will never be enough for Rikku. She's so sad now. I couldn't believe the look in her eyes yesterday. And when Wakka called her "Cid's girl", she banged her fists on the table and ran out sobbing…'"

Tidus whistled and sat back in his chair.

"Well, you're right…but this is the last time. She told me. After this, she gives up…"

Wading through snow and ice was never on Rikku's agenda. Lately it had become a daily thing. Freezing, teeth chattering, lips blue, Rikku searched into the far reaches of the cave. Not really to find Gippal. She knew Tidus was right; Gippal was gone. Any human would've died by now…but…they had almost kissed. Just the thought of it made Rikku smile…although sadly. Before she knew it, there were tears frozen on her face. She was lost too. She had been wandering for an hour, hoping self consciously that she would get lost and meet the same fate as her old friend. She would never leave.

Then she heard the mumbling.

"You……idiot…. (Ow) this is no time to (Ow!) cry...you have to (Ow, fuck!) dig me the hell out of here..."

"Gippal!" Rikku leapt into the air, and coldness forgotten, she began clawing frantically at the debris around the voice.

When she finally had him out…

"…you look HORRIBLE."

"Nice to see you too."

"Are you human? You must not be human."

"Would you shut up?"

"Let's get you out of here."

"Do you think I can walk?" Gippal asked tartly.

"No."

"Do either of us know where we are?"

"No."

"Are we going anywhere?"

"…apparently not."

"Good girl."

After spending about a month waiting for Gippal to heal and wandering around together…

"Ah, praise New Yevon, we're finally out of there!" Gippal said. "Ah! Sunlight! Too bright!"

"What are you praising New Yevon for? They certainly didn't get us out of there."

"Hey…where's…Gippal?" Rikku peeked into the room. Gippal was sitting on Yuna's bed, talking in whispers with her. Rikku gasped, then stormed into Tidus, who was walking by.

"Hey, Rikku!"

She snarled at him and walked past him. She couldn't believe she'd just seen Gippal flirting with her cousin!

"That…that…Urgh!"

"Rikku, what're you doing?"

"Oh…hey Tidu---why, hello, Tidus…"

"You don't think they saw us talking, did they?"

"I hope not. We wouldn't want Rikku to know what she's getting for her birthday."

Laughing, Gippal walked onto the bridge of the Celsius. As he did so, Rikku leaned back as Tidus caught her in his arms and kissed her.

"Rikku…?" He asked suddenly.

"Gippal." Rikku stood up and blushed.

Furious, Yuna stomped over to Tidus.

"Is Gippal telling the truth? Did you kiss Rikku?"

"It was an accident, Yuna…"

"You expect me to believe that she just accidentally fell over and kissed you!"

"If that's what happened…I mean, yeah…."

"You…infuriating…!"

"I can't believe you kissed another guy!"

"What business of it is yours, Gippal?" Rikku asked, cheeks flaming. She now regretted it, even though it had only been a simple plot for revenge….right?

"But him of all people!"

"That's enough!" With a strong backhand against Gippal's face, Rikku stood up. Gippal wouldn't meet her eye, but she saw the tears on his face anyway, which just made her cry too.

"You're acting like I'm pregnant," she cried, "And I'm not! Just let it be!"

"Okay," Gippal said softly, turning away. "If that's what you want."

"Lost again!" Rikku paced back and forth in the small stretch of trees that hid them from possible attack. They'd been separated from Yuna and Tidus.

"Why me…?" Rikku mumbled.

"…" Gippal hadn't said a word to her since she'd accidentally kissed Tidus. Tidus was being a pain and wouldn't stay away now, and Yuna was insufferable.

Rikku screamed at the treetops.

"Of all the stupid positions I get myself stuck in!"

Gippal leaned against a tree trunk, bored, as Rikku continued ranting.

"Nearly drowned in a bay off some island near Besaid, forced to dance with the prince of said island, suffocated in the Bikanel, then again in those ridiculous caves…. Now LOST again!" Rikku marched up to Gippal, fuming, so they were nose to nose.

"And it NEVER fails," she spat, "that I always get stuck in these situations with _YOU!_"

Gippal closed his eyes and sighed.

"Would you rather be stuck in them alone?"

"Last time something happened, it was because of me, and the results were drastic."

"We all lived."

Rikku, fed up of all this dancing around this subject like idiots, threw herself at the tree above Gippal, catching herself by slamming her hands out, against the trunk, leaning over Gippal.

"You know, Rikku," he said, slowly standing between her arms so that his nose really was touching hers, "maybe it wouldn't be so difficult for you if you admitted your feelings." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know about that vow you made four years ago. I'm not going to lose anything else because of one kiss. So don't think that running away from me is going to solve anything. Don't jump ahead of yourself."

"How dare you…you assume that…" Rikku was weakening. He was right.

"My eye was worth that moment…and I'd gladly lose the other one." With that, Gippal gripped her tightly, and pressed his lips to Rikku's.


End file.
